The primary goal of this project is to collect, analyze, and share data related to occupational health and safety in Texas in order to reduce high-priority occupational fatalities, injuries, disease, and exposures within Texas and throughout the nation. A long-term objective is to participate in the establishment of a comprehensive, nationwide system of state-based occupational injury and illness surveillance. Texas is one of the largest states, both geographically and demographically, and has a unique mix of urban and rural populations, making it an important component in the development of a nationwide system. This project focuses on the 21 current occupational health indicators (OHIs) - as identified by the Council for State and Territorial Epidemiologists (CSTE). However, the program will also seek out data sources not available from national occupational safety and health surveillance systems in order to fill data gaps and identify additional work environments and occupations that are at high risk for disease or injury. The focus of this project will be working with occupational health stakeholders to determine priority conditions for the state. With their input, the program will examine and share data as well as publish an annual progress report, which describes the accomplishments and impact of its surveillance. The program will also focus on the priority condition of work-related pesticide and disinfectant exposures. The aims here are to maintain and enhance current follow-up and investigation procedures for reported exposures, identify high-risk populations, develop new protocols and educational materials for workplace intervention, and provide training presentations and educational materials at industry and trade group meetings. To increase case ascertainment, the program will renew its reporting ties with the Texas Department of Insurance and develop new agreements for reporting workers' compensation claims for occupational pesticide exposures. It will also continue to collaborate with the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) and other states to identify targeted occupations, associated risk factors and to develop prevention strategies accordingly. In addition, reporting relationships will be enhanced with key community partners in underserved populations and at-risk communities.